


A mother's love

by Oixstachio116



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oixstachio116/pseuds/Oixstachio116
Summary: Gwen's parents kick her out and she's forced to live with her best friend and "CBFL" David. And David's foster son Max.Max isn't pleased with Gwen intruding on his life and makes her life even more of a hell then it already was.Gwen is too emotionally tired to do much about it.But she soon finds herself acting more and more like a mom to the little devil David is proud to call his son.(I have decided to keep this story ongoing!





	1. Gwen moves in

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for momgwen :'>

'Dad?'

'what?'

'..do you love me?'

Gwen's father was silent for a minute. 

'..sure'

A twelve year old Gwen only gave a tired sigh in return. She knew her father's true answer to that question.

~~

Gwen stooded outside the door. In the cold pouring rain,suitcase in hand she hesitated to knock on the door.

She didn't want to intrude on their life, but her parents kicked her out telling her to get an actual life and saying she could come back when she proved she was worth something.

Tears dared to roll down her cheeks at the thought of what her parents had said about her. To her face and behind her back. The large bruise on her cheek that remained.

She was twenty-four and still being fucking abused by her own parents. She felt pathetic.  
She gently knocked on the door in front of her. A few seconds passed before the door opened.

"Gwen..?" The man behind the door asked. His green eyes filled with surprise and a bit joy.

"Uhm..hey David" she said plastering on a painful fake smile and covering her bruised cheek with her hand.

"Come in" he said opening the door fully a bright grin on his face. He hadn't seen her since camp ended.  
"Thanks" she mumbled walking her dragging her suitcase with her.

The two stayed silent for a moment before David spoke up.

"So..what're you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your parent's" 

Gwen flinched a bit.

"They..kicked me out" she said tiredly. Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes.

"Oh,well you can stay with Max and I for as long as you wan-"

Gwen wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Something she hadn't done in three months.

A sniffle escaped her as she finally let tears pour down her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry for intruding on your life but it's just.."

"Sshh no it's okay" David said tenderly returning her hug.

 

'GOD,YOU CAN'T GET ONE THING RIGHT CAN YOU?!'

'I'm sorry..'

'I'M NOT TAKING YOUR PITIFUL SORRIES. JUST GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!'

doing as told,an eleven year old Gwen walked up the stairs and into her room. Curling up in her bed hearing her father still cursing at her.

 

"Gwen you're soaking wet! How long have you been in the rain?" David asked worriedly breaking their hug.

Gwen shrugged and covered her bruised cheek again. Gwen didn't even live close to David, she didn't live close to anyone she knew.

"Gwen..?" He quite voice asked from down the hall.

Max stood there. His normal scowl on his face mixed with confusion. He was clutching Mr. Honeynuts to his chest and rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes.

He was wearing really stupid yet really adorable blue footy pajamas.

Gwen gave him a shy wave with the hand that wasn't glued to her cheek.

"Max? What're you doing up,bud?" David asked as Max walked into the kitchen.

"Thirsty" he grumbled. "What the fuck is she doing here?" Max said jabbing a finger at Gwen after grabbing a cup of water. "Your parents finally give up on you?" Max asked giving her a devious smirk not knowing that that was the actual reason she was here.

"Max!" David was about to go on a full five minute scolding rant about Max's behaviour before Gwen cut in.

"Yep" was all she said,turning away from him.  
"Oh.." Max said. His evil grin vanishing and his expression full of guilt. For once it seemed Max regretted saying something mean.

The three fell silent for a few minutes.

"How about you head on to bed Max?" David said tenderly. Max nodded and headed back to his room. "I have a guest room you can stay in" David said turning to Gwen.

"Huh? Oh,thanks"

After getting her settled in her room David noticed how she hadn't taken her hand off her cheek.

"Is something wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

David hesitantly pointed to her hand.

"Oh! Um..it's fine" she said avoiding eye contact.  
"..let me see" David said sternly.

"David no,it's really not importan-"

"Gwen" David said again,even more stern.

Signing Gwen removed her hand revealing the bruise on her cheek.

"Gwen! What happened?" David asked obviously scared, rushing over to her and lifting her head a bit to see the bruise better.

"I-..I'm going to bed David"

"Can I get you an ice pack atleast?"

Gwen nodded. Accepting David's offer.

After getting her the ice pack and into dry clothes. They said their final goodnights and Gwen's thank you to David( and David giving her a bone crushing hug) they both headed off to bed.

Gwen laid down in the guest bed. Sighing tiredly and rubbing her eyes. She spent days getting to David's house. Out of all her friends he was closest and she hadn't slept in days. The bed she laid on was defiantly better than the one in her parent's basement.

She checked her phone for any messages,from her parents specifically. Nothing.

Putting her phone down Gwen finally let herself drift into a comfortable sleep.


	2. Wake up call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max decides to wake up his dear house guest.

It was the morning after Gwen ended up at David's house. A Sunday morning and Max assigned himself with waking Gwen up.

No one ever said it was in a kind way.

Quietly walking into the guest room she was sleeping in Max made his way over to the bed she was asleep on.

Climbing up onto the bed and sitting on her stomach since she was laying spread out on her back. Max wasn't surprised she didn't wake up at the sudden weight on her. Max was rather light.

With an evil grin Max put his hand over her mouth and the other over her nose preventing her from breathing.

It took her a moment before she realized she couldn't breathe. Shooting up with a yelp Max took his hands away and started laughing uncontrollably.

It was a full two minutes before Gwen could fully process what happened.

Once she finally did she laid back down groaning in annoyance at being woken up.

"Come on lazyass get up!" Max said,Gwen could tell he was just trying to annoy her. 

"Fuck off" she growled in return. 

Reaching over and grabbing her phone off the desk next to the bed he jumped off her and dashed out of the room.

Groaning in annoyance yet again Gwen managed to push herself up and out of bed. Chasing the ten year old around the upstairs of the cabin like home. 

"MAX GIVE IT BACK!" Gwen yelled at him as she chased him from room to room. Max evilly laughing through it all.

Finally catching him by the hoodie she pulled him off the ground and grabbed her phone back. Max flipped her off and gave her an evil grin.

David was downstairs in the kitchen making breakfast,smiling to himself from what he heard from upstairs.

Putting her phone in her pocket she swung Max over her shoulder and made her way downstairs.

Max only complained in between laughs.

"Good morning Gwen!" David said cheerfully poking his head out if the kitchen.

"Morning dave" she replied. Smiling as she set Max down at the table. In what was obviously his chair. Seeming as the word "Max" was stabbed into it with a knife by the very boy himself.

David May be annoyingly cheerful and Max may be the literal devil in child form but Gwen had to admit. It was her first day here and she was already enjoying it with these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this chapter had me squealing!
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos on the first chapter!! I'm a really shy and nervous person,it took me a lot to finally post this but I'm super glad I did ;u;
> 
> Thank you once again and I hope you enjoyed!~


	3. Science project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has to do a science project.  
> And he was assigned to one of his worst enemies from the woodscouts.

Gwen pulled up to the school in David's car and got out to look around for Max.

Most days she was the one to pick Max up from school. She heard he was doing a science project with someone who was coming over today,but she wasn't sure who.

After walking around the building a bit she caught sight if black poofy hair and a blue hoodie. His normal angry face but he looked angrier than normal.

The boy standing next to him was someone Gwen wished she'd never see again.

"Oh! Hello dear Gwendolyn, long time no see!~" Edward Pikeman said giving her a wink. Gwen never cringed harder then she did then.

"Hi Gwen" Max said still sounding angry.

Gwen pulled Max to the side for a second and got down to his height.

"Please don't tell me he's your science partner"

Max sighed and nodded.

"Oh God" Gwen said in a worried tone until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Ed stood next to her.

"I would just like to say that it is very nice to see you again Gwendolyn. Now I thought that I'd have to suffer an entire year before seeing your gorgeous face again,I'm sure you felt the sa-"

Before he could finish his sentence Gwen got up,grabbed Max by the hand and made her way back to the car. Pikeman followed continued babbling on.

On the horrible car ride back to the house pikeman just couldn't shut up. Gwen felt like she was losing her sanity.

It wasn't until the subject of Max's teddy bear Mr. Honeynuts made it into the conversation by Ed himself. With each rude comment on Max's comfort item Gwen could see Max getting more and more upset and uncomfortable.

Gwen could just feel anger bubbling up in her at Ed's rude statements. Ed laughed with every mean thing he said about the bear.

"Ed,stop picking on Max" she said sternly and coldly. Even Max was shocked with her tone. Ed stayed quite the rest of the ride there.

But as soon as they got to the house Ed's mouth opened again. Much to the displeasure of Gwen and Max.

Ed and Max sat on the living room floor getting to work on their project. Gwen sat on the couch in front of them. Making sure they didn't set anything on fire and maybe making sure Max didn't get picked on more.

After a torturous five hours Ed's dad came and picked him up. 

Gwen sat on her bed in her room on her phone, scrolling through Facebook as Max walked into the room. Pushing the slightly open door open all the way.

"Hey,Gwen?"

"Hm?"

"I uh...just wanted to say thank you for sticking up for me earlier. Well n-not that I really care or appreciate it,David made me thank you" Max muttered. Gwen was shocked for a moment.

"No..problem" she said hesitantly. Max thanking her? Even if David told him to this was surprising.

Max nodded and walked out.

Little did Gwen know,David never even knew about Ed picking on Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gwen's mama bear is starting to show


	4. Tiny hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max gets hurt.
> 
> EDIT: fixed some grammer ;v;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny hands..my only weakness..  
> Oh wait what?  
> Wrong fandom?  
> Okay sorry
> 
> (Another thing: space kid goes to Max's school)

Space kid came over to hang out with Max today. The two of course causing lots of trouble together. They went out to the back yard, Gwen swore she heard something about explosives.

An entire hour they spent in the back yard. It was strange of Max to spend that much time outside but by the time they came back in,space kid's space suit was covered in pine needles as he had a big smile on his face. The suit completely protecting him from any harm.

With a small chuckle Gwen made sure to get him out of his suit so he didn't have to deal with the needles all day.

After setting them both on the couch with the TV and a couple of juice boxes (which Max denied) Gwen made her way back to her room.

A small knock on the door and a squeak indicating it was opening,Max poked his head in.

"Hey Gwen, uh can you help me with something?" He asked cautiously.

Gwen nodded as Max walked in and pulled his hands out of his hoodie pocket, revealing his entire hands being covered in pine needles.

"Jesus, Max! How did this even happen?"

Max just shrugged and put his hands back in his pocket.

After quickly checking on space kid, Gwen led Max into the bathroom where she grabbed the first aid kit and started pulling the needles out of his hands.

Max acted like he didn't care but she could see him wincing.

After pulling the needles out of his first hand and bandaging it she moved onto his next hand.

Finally she pulled all the needles out of both his hands. Before bandaging it, Gwen got distracted by how small Max's hands were compared to hers.

Gwen wasn't sure how long she spent standing there. Holding Max's injured hand in her own. She wasn't sure what it was but it just brought her a warm feeling of joy.

"Um Gwen?"

Max's voice brought her back to reality.

"Huh? O-oh yeah,sorry" she stuttered wrapping Max's hand up.

Jumping off the bathroom counter Max ran back to the living room to continue hanging out with space kid.

Gwen didn't know what it was but something about Max made her happy. Sometimes she would even just stare at him.

Watch him be grumpy, smile, laugh. It made her feel comfortable when ever she saw him happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her mother side is showing more. Did Max ever notice when she stared at him? Yes,yes he did.
> 
> Alright I swear I will start the gwenvid build up!


	5. Comfort talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and Max get into a fight. David comforts a stressed Gwen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gwenvid is here people!

"I find it funny that you actually care about me" Max said, with a smug face.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

"Oh nothing, I just heard that people's "parenting skills" rub off from their own parents. I honestly thought you wouldn't give a shit about me" 

Gwen felt something snap in her. She knew Max was just trying to upset her, he always did. He'd call her out when he claimed she acted like a mom but this was the first time he ever mentioned her parents.

Fury only boiled in Gwen's mind. She knew Max could be cruel at times but he was in a similar situation as her and she never thought he'd go that far. And Gwen acted before thinking.

"At least my parents didn't abandon me at some crappy camp", and with that said in a cold tone, Gwen walked out of the house, slamming the door shut.

Max was surprised. He knew she'd get upset but not this much. 

\--

The two didn't talk to each other for the rest of the day, David could tell how tense it was between them.

After finally setting Max down for bed. David found Gwen sitting outside the house on the porch. She was smoking, it wasn't unusual for David to catch her do it.

She did really well with not making it a huge habit, she only did when she was overly stressed.

Sitting down on the porch floor next to her he gave her his coat. She didn't speak nor look at him.

David remained quite looking at the snow gently falling on the ground. They were protected from the gentle snow fall by the roof of the porch.

"Gwen?" David asked gently, breaking the silence.

Gwen sighed and still didn't look him in the eye.

"Talk to me" he said, gently grabbing the cigarette from her hands and lightly tossing it into the snow.

Gwen didn't really care, David did it all the time, whenever he caught her smoking. She was used to it.

She didn't speak, only leaned into David as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Max told me what happened"

"Of course he did" Gwen scoffed.

"I do think what Max said was rude but I don't think he needed your..response" David said quietly.

Gwen shot up and scooted away from David's grasp. Her face only described anger as tears welled up on her eyes.

"Wait wait! I'm not saying Max was right it's just-"

"Stop fucking talking David" she growled, curling up in herself.

David sighed and turned back to the snow.

"Max feels bad about what he said".

Gwen ignored him.

"He likes having you around even if he doesn't admit it, I do too".

Gwen stayed quite. A sniffle escaped as she tried her best not to cry. 

David turned to face her, opening his arms for a hug, she accepted. Wrapping her arms around him and crying into his chest.

"Your parents may not care but..we do" David said quietly, pulling away from the hug and giving Gwen a comforting smile.

She gave him a small smile in return. Planting a small kiss on her forehead David pulled her into another hug.

Gwen felt her cheeks grow warm as her smile widened, wrapping her arms around him for another hug.

Max sat by the window of his room. He heard it all through the thin glass of the cabin windows. He hugged Mr. Honeynuts to his chest and continued to sit there. Finally scrambling back to bed before David opened his door to check on him.

Max did feel guilty for what he said. He knew what it was like to have crappy parents and he taunted her for it.

The next morning Max made sure to apologize to her about it (and give her a quick hug along with a threat). 

Even if Max could be a jerk most of the time he still knew his rights and wrongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so  
> I was writing this last night and it fucking crashed  
> Spent two hours on that :"")  
> Had to rewrite it!  
> Took me all day!!
> 
> But anyway,
> 
> I kinda like the idea of one of or even both of Gwen's parents are shitty. It'd honestly explain a lot about her
> 
> Even if she didn't I'd still be happy with it


	6. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few glimpses into Gwen's childhood. (And current time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO SO  
> This is a long chapter  
> I felt like y'all deserved it after the long ass hiatus
> 
> This took two days to write!
> 
> Also yay! Story build up!

Sitting on the floor in the living room a five year old Gwen enjoyed her time she got with her mother and seven year old brother. Her mother would often teach her and her brother life lessons that eventually would come in handy.

Her mother's name was Kira and her brother's Jonathan.

Gwen loved her mother, she really did but she was more of a daddy's girl. She could tell it disappointed Kira deeply but she didn't know why. 

The sound of the front door opening and the thumping of the man's boots always lightened Gwen's mood.

Jumping up Gwen's eyes glistened in happiness when she saw her father standing next to her.

"Hey sweatpea!" He said happily, picking her up and hugged her.

"Hi pappa!"

He smiled and ruffled her hair. Not noticing the deep frown on his wife's face. And the unamused look of his son's.

"Why are you home so late?"

The question immediately brought tension into the air. Putting Gwen down her father looked her Kira directly in the eyes.

"Traffic"

With one more pat on the head her father went up the stairs. Gwen had noticed her dad was always coming home late, but she never suspected anything.

Everything in her family was perfectly normal in her eyes.

She loved her family. Loved her mother, loved her brother a lot and loved her father and they seemed to love each other too. Nothing was wrong right?

\--  
It was three in the morning. Gwen was once again woken up by her parents. They had been fighting a lot more lately. Especially late at night.

Looking over at the other side of her room where her brother Jonathan slept it looked like the yelling had woken him up too.

"What do you think they're fighting about this time?" The eight year old duly asked his sister. The six year old shrugged and climbed out of bed.

She quietly tip toed out of their room and into the hallway. Her brother following. They could see their parents at the bottom of the staircase.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" They could hear Kira scream.

"HOW COULD YOU BLAME ME?! YOU WEREN'T GOOD ENOUGH" their father, Abe yell back.

"YOU DECEIVED ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT. HOW DO YOU THINK JONATHAN AND GWEN WOULD FEEL?!"

"THOSE BRATS WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND AND IT'S NOT MY FAULT OTHER WOMAN COULD PLEASE ME BETTER THAN YOU"

Gwen couldn't understand the conversation but she felt her brother's hand that was on her shoulder tense up. Possibly he understood.

"What're they talking about?" She whispered to her brother. He didn't answer just clenched his teeth in anger.

Kira screamed in rage and stomped out the front door. Slamming it behind her, the two children flinched at the noise. They could hear her car drive away.

"Let's go back to bed" Jonathan whispered, gently pulling his sister away. She could tell he was angry about something but she wasn't sure what.

\--

"Please! I'm begging you to reconsider!" Kira sobbed. Staring up at the judge and begging her to rethink her decision. Not long after that fight one night Kira came back and packed her stuff. Took Gwen and Jonathan and told Abe she'd see him in court.

And now here they were, in court.

Being only six Gwen didn't really know what court was. And no was willing to tell her anything or what was happening.

"I'm sorry but my decision is finale" the judge said firmly. "The trial is finished, the children are now in custody of their father" and with that the judge walked out.

Jonathan had the biggest scowl Gwen had ever seen on him. He glared deeply at their father as he laughed at Kira's misery and his own victory.

Gwen wasn't sure she was liking this.

\--

"Dad!"

"What?!" Abe yelled at Jonathan from the top of the stairs. It was two years ago Kira lost the trial and her children. Gwen and Jonathan never saw her since and were stuck with their careless father.

"You're supposed to take Gwen and I to school!"

"Take yourselves! I'm not wasting anymore time on taking you brats!"

"Waste anymore time?! You didn't even take time to feed us!!"

"Get out of my damn house before I give you another black eye!"

Gwen squeaked in fear at the yelling. She never liked how loud the fights in their house was.

Jonathan yelled in anger. Grabbing his sister by the hand he pulled her out of the house and onto the sidewalk.

The two walked to school quietly. Gwen had to admit she didn't like her dad that much anymore. He wasn't really nice anymore, she and Jonathan didn't get to eat that much. They didn't know how to cook and their father always refused to get food or make it. 

Jonathan was trying to learn how to cook so he could feed the both of them. Gwen really missed her mom.

\--

"New mom?!" Jonathan said through gritted teeth. He was now thirteen and Gwen was eleven. They came home from school one day to find out their dad had a new girlfriend. And Jonathan was pissed. 

"Yes and you're gonna like her" Abe grumbled, pushing his son out of the way. The woman in front of them, Anna smiled kindly at him and Gwen.

Patting them both on the head before going with their father.

\--

"I hate her" Jonathan grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked, stopping herself from toying with her origami to look at her brother.

"Anna! I hate her! She looks so perfect! With her milky white skin and gold hair. Blue eyes, she's a total slut."

Gwen hummed in agreement. Going back to her origami. Anna and Abe had once again locked them out of the house on. Whether it was on purpose or accidental they weren't sure.

"Yeah, she's pretty mean" Gwen mumbled. Anna seemed nice at first but quickly turned into a bitch. Acting a lot like Abe did which only made Jonathan's anger issues worse. 

"She's nothing like mom"

Gwen tensed up. No one in their house had talked about Kira in years. It was surprising.

"M-mom?"

"Yeah, remember how nice she was?" 

Gwen swore she saw tears building up in Jonathan's eyes.

"How she always hugged us and told us we were special. How if we messed up she'd comfort us and tell us it was ok and how she praised us over our smallest achievements. Joked around. Made cookies...I miss her.."

"I...I miss her too"

\--

"Jonathan! Gwen! Get down here!"

Gwen and Jonathan hurried down the stairs to their father and step mother. Both tensed up because most of the time they were called down together it was nothing good.

"Go pack" Abe said carelessly. Waving a hand towards them.

"Why?" Gwen asked suspiciously.

"You're spending the summer with Kira. Go pack"

"Wait really?!" Johnathan brightened up. That was the first time Gwen saw him smile so big in years.

"Yes. Go"

The two immediately hurried up the stairs to pack their stuff. They hadn't seen their mother in five years and now they were spending the summer with her

\--

Jonathan and Gwen pulled their stuff out of the back of the car. Slamming the trunk shut the car drove off before they could blink. Jonathan flipped the car off and turned back to his sister.

They eagerly waited for the train to take them to their mother. Apparently after the trial all those years ago Abe cut ties with Kira completely and she moved far away. Which is why they were never able to contact her.

Not until now.

The train pulled up the the two hopped on. Both excited to see their mother after all these years.

\--

Getting off the train the two siblings looked around for the woman they were staying with.

Once the crowd subsided they saw the familiar face of their mother. Apparently she saw them first because before they could react they were thrown into a hug.

"Hi momma!" Gwen said happily, hugging her mother tightly.

Kira pulled away from the hug with a huge smile and tears in her eyes. Looking at her two children and how much they've grown.

"Hi babies, how're you doing?" Kira asked, wiping the tears away. Jonathan shrugged and smiled.

"Rather not talk about it"

"I understand" Kira sighed. "Let's get you guys back to my house and all set up!" Kira continued, smiling wider.

Things were finally looking up.

\--

"I'm gonna miss you two so much!" Kira hugging the two of them. They spent two and a half months with their mother and couldn't be happier.

Gwen finally felt loved by someone other than her brother. And Jonathan finally felt respected by someone other than his sister.

It was fun but summer eventually was over. And they were going back home to their nightmare home life.

"Bye mom!" The two called out as they got aboard the train. Kira waved them goodbye as the train drove off.

\--

"Where the fuck is he?" Jonathan growled. They got off the train three hours ago and their parents hadn't picked them up. The sun was now down and it was dark outside.

Everyone around them kept going through their lives. Ignoring the two abandoned children left at the cold train station.

"Maybe they're just late" Gwen said, trying to comfort her brother in any way she could.

"Bullshit. Come on let's go"

The two ended up taking an hour to walk home. Once they got home their parents were fast asleep and completely forgot about them.

Things weren't looking up anymore.

\--

Gwen peaked her head into the kitchen to see what was going on. Unsurprisingly Jonathan and Abe were fighting again.

Gwen rolled her eyes. 

"NO SON OF MINE IS GONNA BE A DAMN COCK SUCKER" Abe screamed. Grabbing Jonathan. Jonathan flinched away.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL GAY PEOPLE? SO WHAT IF IM GAY WHY SHOULD YOU CARE?"

"BECAUSE IM NOT GOING TO BE SHAMED FOR HAVING A GAY SON. ITS A SIN" Abe threw a beer bottle in his anger. It missed Jonathan and Gwen had to dodge it.

"YOU'RE THE FUCKING SIN HERE"

"Get out of my fucking house" Abe growled. 

Deeply hurt Jonathan stomped out of the kitchen. Ignoring Gwen completely he quickly went to pack his stuff and leave.

"Are you seriously disowning your own child?" Gwen asked angrily. Stepping into the kitchen where her father was drinking a full bottle of vodka. Stopping he glared right through her.

He put the bottle down and walked up to her. She flinched slightly. He was a lot taller than her, a lot more muscular and stronger.

"Yes"

And with that he walked up to a kitchen counter and pulled out a cigarette. Lighting it he put it in his mouth and walked out.

But not before sending a puff of smoke in her face. Forcing the fifteen year old into a coughing fit.

Once the smoke was gone and she could breath again she watched Jonathan take his bags down the stairs.

Exchanging sad looks he walked out.

She felt so alone.

\--

Gwen sat at the school table. Quietly poking at her food. After her brother was disowned five years ago she was all alone in this. It sucked.

"Hi Gwen!" 

Gwen felt another shoulder bump into her's. She glanced over at the red head next to her and he smiled brightly. 

The twenty year old smiled back. Not a big smile like his but a weak smile.

"Hi David" 

It was awkwardly silent between the two friends for a few minutes before David peeped up again.

"So....do you wanna help me counselor a camp?" He asked hopefully.

"What?"

David pulled out a Camp Campbell card.

"For Camp Campbell! You know that camp I always talk about"

Gwen was puzzled. Why was he asking her?

"Why?"

"Well..my old co-counselor, Rosie quit last year and I need some help"

Gwen thought for a moment. She was now twenty and still lived with her parents, they wouldn't let her get over it. They were abusive. They always complained how she wasn't in "a real college". Maybe this was her chance to finally be free.

"I'll do it!"

\--

The car ride back to camp was quite. David, Gwen nor Max said a word. It was making Max a bit uneasy.

Max had had this question sitting in the back of his mind all day and now it was just itching to come out. Besides they were already close to camp once they made it he wouldn't get the privacy to ask this question.

"Why do you guys care so much?" Max asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" David responded curiously. Gwen's hands tightened around the steering wheel.

"Why do you care? For the most part my parents should care the most, but they don't. So why you?"

The car came to an abrupt stop. Right in front of the entrance to camp. Gwen was slightly shaking.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" she said in a panicked tone. David's face was filled with grief as he looked at his co-counselor. David put a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

"We should get you and the campers to bed, Max" he said calmly. Ignoring Max's question completely.

Once in the camp it looked like the parents were just about to leave. The three got out of the car, Max walked over to his friends. Looking over his shoulder he could see David talk to Gwen about something. He couldn't hear what but he could see she wasn't okay.

\--

"What was wrong with Gwen earlier?" Max asked David while the other campers headed to their tents. 

"Its personal" he said blandly. He didn't dare look Max in the eye.

"Don't give me that answer camp man. Tell me"

David sighed. Putting a hand on the boy's back David led him somewhere where the other campers couldn't hear.

David bent down to Max's level. His eyes were filled with sadness which confused Max further.

"Well?" He asked impatiently, crossing his arms and giving David the stink eye.

"Max..just like you, Gwen came from a bad home"

Max's angry posture softened a bit.

"What do you mean..?"

"Her parents were bad. Abusive, mean..just..not good. With all the memories, today has been kinda hard for her y'know?"

Max nodded. 

David smiled weakly.

"She doesn't admit it but I've seen her the happiest she's ever been at this camp" he continued. "How about you head off to bed? It's getting late"

"Whatever" Max shrugged and began walking back to his tent.

"Goodnight Max!" David called out cheerfully.

"Fuck you David!"

\--

"Gween" Nikki complained. Walking up to the twenty-four year old.

"What Nikki?" Gwen sighed.

Gwen has spent four years working at this god forsaken camp. It. was pretty shitty. But it was better than home.

"I looked everywhere and I can't find it!" Nikki complained.

"Find what?"

"My wolf paw!

Gwen was puzzled for a moment.

"Wolf paw..?" 

Nikki nodded. 

"Can you help me find it?"

"Uh..go ask David"

"Okay!"

And with that Nikki ran off. It was the last day of camp for the summer and everyone was packing and getting ready to go home. Everyone was excited to see their parents again. 

Well everyone except Gwen.

\--

"David.."

"Yes Gwen?" David was tense. Very tense. It was very noticeable.

Hours ago the camper's parents had come to pick them all up. All except one. David had reassured Gwen that Max's parents would show up in no time but his own hope was fading.

Gwen sighed. Gently wrapping an arm around the small boy that sat next to her. Curled up and in tears. He subtly scooted a bit closer to her. He was angry. And she could understand why.

"They're not coming"

\--

"It was great seeing you again Gwen" David said calmly. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Yeah" 

For a moment they both looked at David's car, containing the abandoned ten year old boy Max.

His parents ever came to pick him up.

The rain was pouring and David offered to watch over Max for the rest of the night until his parents came. And if they didn't he'd figure it out.

Gwen really didn't want to leave him alone to deal with this but she didn't have much of a choice.

"You sure you can handle this on your own?" She asked hesitantly. David nodded and smiled.

"Yep! It'll all be fine! And..well I know I ask you this every year and you always deny it but, if your parents ever get too much you can always stay with me" he offered.

Gwen sighed and patted his shoulder. 

"And just like every year I'll have to deny the offer, bud"

"I know" he gave her a slightly sad smile as he chuckled softly. "I'll see you soon okay?"

Pulling him into a tight hug Gwen couldn't help but let a single tear slide down her cheek.

"Okay"

\--

"GWEN!!"

Gwen immediately shot up. Looking around at her surroundings, Max was sitting next to her.

"You were dozing off like an idiot" he grumbled. 

She chuckled lightly and ruffled his hair a bit. He swatted her hand away and growled. 

Ignoring the insult he grumbled at her she pulled out her phone and started going though her contacts.

One of the names standing out the most.

Jonathan..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....I think I added too much detail
> 
>  
> 
> OH WELL!


	7. This will be ongoing

Thanks to a certain fan of this story who gave me encouragement I will try my best to keep this ongoing!


	8. Unhappy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max gets into trouble at school.  
> And Gwen and David have a talk with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWIE I'M BACK  
> Fuck finally got inspiration to write this chapter

"I can't fucking believe you!" Gwen growled under her breath. Pulling Max through the doors of his school.

Max had once again stirred up trouble at school. Specifically with Pikeman. Ever since Gwen managed to get her car back from her parents recently she's been having to deal with picking Max up since David was at work.

"Come on! You're mad about that? Max didn't even win!" The young girl that went by the name of Jade answered.

Jade was the first friend Max ever made at this school. Max actually hated her at first because she was so..David (as Max would put it). Then Max saw the other side of her, the disrespectful and trouble prone side, which is what drew them to be friends.

Gwen sighed. Max simply shrugged it off, rubbing at a bruise on his hand.

"David is gonna be pissed, Max" Gwen continued.

"Whatever. He's probably just gonna give me another shitty lecture" Max said unamused.

"Just a lecture?! Max both you AND Jade got suspended for a week!"

"What the hell was I supposed to do?! Not encourage the damn fight!?" Jade said confused. She specifically got suspended for making bets and threatening other kids who didn't accept her offers, she reminded Gwen of Nikki, except Jade was more aware of things.

Max huffed and walked past her and climbed into the car. Gwen groaned in frustration and followed him. Jade waved them goodbye as they left, her mom would be there to pick her up any minute now anyway.

Once they got home Max locked himself in his room completely, Gwen tried to ignore it. But when David got home Max was seemingly everywhere around him. Gwen noticed Max's strange behavior that had been happening, he'd been acting like this for weeks now. 

More angry and more bitter. But the weird thing was it was only to her. Like she did something wrong.

Gwen could easily deny that it stung a bit but she knew it kinda did. She did her best to ignore it. But when dinner came around things spiralled out of control.

David had asked how school was (since Gwen didn't tell him what happened yet), Max acted like it was normal. To which Gwen corrected him on his terrible behavior and he snapped at her for seemingly nothing.

He didn't talk to her for remainder of the week, both Gwen and David noticed.

"He's just been acting so weird" David sighed tiredly. Gwen nodded in response.

Both were curled up together on the couch, Max had gone to bed not long ago. 

"Hey Gwen?" 

"Yeah?

"Do you-..do you think Max is unhappy?"

"He's always unhappy" she responded bluntly.

"Not like that! I mean, do you think he's unhappy with us? Like I should give him to another foster family?" David asked, his words trembled.

"David are you fucking serious?! Yeah that kid is unhappy but he's defiantly happier here"

David shrugged tiredly.

"I'm just worried he doesn't wanna be with us" he said sadly, giving those sad puppy dog eyes he had when upset. Gwen just wrapped her arm around to help comfort him.

"He'll be fine David" she answered calmly. He smiled at that.

A few seconds passed by, the two remained silent and just stared at each other, it felt both comfortable and awkward.

"Well anyway" Gwen mumbled, awkwardly clearing her throat.

"R-right" David replied, sheepishly turning away as his face began to turn red.

He knew deep down he was starting to gain feelings for Gwen but he tried to ignore them, besides she doesn't feel the same right? Yeah, it's best to ignore them, better than getting shut down.

"Gwen can I ask you something else?" 

"Sure, man" she answered, turning to her phone and not looking at him.

David didn't answer for a few seconds, scared of the answer she'd give.

"Are you happy here?"

She could feel and hear the dread in his voice.

"I-I know Max bothers you a lot and stuff but you don't have to stay here if you don't want to. I understand if you don't -"

Interrupted by her finger that covered his mouth, he looked at her in confusion. She had a blank and unamused look on her face.

"Dav, if I didn't wanna be here I'd defiantly get the hell out of here. Besides I'm really grateful of everything you've done and..it's more than my parents ever did for me" she quietly muttered that last part but David still heard it.

He had a sad yet happy smile on his face. He pulled her into a gentle hug and she leaned into his touch.

And well yeah, Gwen's parents never cared for her like they should have but David did, he cared a lot more than he should have.

And she really was grateful for everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyeee
> 
> Sooooo..
> 
> If you want me to write little side stories to this go ahead and tell me.👌
> 
> Stuff like how Max met Jade or how Gwen got her car back from her parents
> 
> (Also thanks for 1,500+ views!)


	9. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and David find out why Max is so upset and David decides to take major action.

"You're gonna what?!?!" Gwen asked in complete shock.

"Yeah! Maybe it's for the best, for both of them!"

It had been a few weeks ago that they overheard Max on the phone with Neil. He was talking about how lonely he felt and that he felt stupid and childish for feeling that way. He kept talking about how he felt jealous that David had Gwen around and that David was lucky to have her there, because he wouldn't get lonely.

These were things that Max would no way in hell tell David and Gwen, but he'd defiantly tell Neil. And that's when they heard the last bit of shocking news.

Nikki was in child protective service's custody. They literally had to bribe him to get it out of him and find out what happened.

Apparently Nikki's mom was arrested for drug use, identity fraud, and child neglect. Nikki had no family in the states and her father refused to take her in.

And now David was looking up to foster her.

"Are you really sure you can handle it? You know how wild Nikki can be" Gwen replied, nervousness and caution in her voice. David nodded excitedly, he had a huge bright grin on his face.

"And..if it's okay- I understand if not, I was wondering..if you wanted to foster her with me" he felt his face begin to heat up as he began to turn bright red at his own words.

Gwen was shocked, really shocked. Foster a kid? Specifically Nikki, she just felt like she wouldn't be good enough at is and end up fucking things up.

"I don't know David, I just don't think I'd be good at that stuff" she shrugged.

" Oh, I understand! " he piped up, but she could feel how his voice sounded a bit sad. He finished packing the rest of his stuff so he could head off to work.

He worked at a really famous daycamp nearby which actually had some really good pay, and he of course loved his job. 

"Well I'm headed out" he announced, putting his hand on the door's doorknob, but before he opened it he looked back at her and smiled. "And for the record, I think you'd be a great foster mom" his warm smile and kind words defiantly made Gwen slightly blush.

Before she could respond he walked out of the house and off to work.

\--

"I'll do it"

"Do what?" David asked in confusion. Three days ago David decided he'd foster Nikki, and during all that time Gwen pondered on whether to become Nikki foster mom after he offered it.

She didn't get much sleep those nights, she stayed awake just thinking. Thinking of the pros and cons of becoming a foster parent. Then one night something just clicked in her brain.

"If you don't do it now you're gonna regret it"

A voice just kept repeating in her head, and she knew it was true. She knew that if she didn't agree now then she may never and then regret it.

"I...I'll be Nikki's foster parent with you"

David gave her the biggest smile she's ever seen him make in the longest time.

"Gwen that's amazing!" He immediately grabbed her up in a tight hug, trying to hide the slight happy tears that built in his eyes.

"Jesus, what's with the tears?" She playfully asked. Earning an adorable giggle from him.

"Sorry I'm just really happy" he replied, subtly wiping the tears. "We're gonna be foster parents together!" 

She nodded, feeling a bit weird but excited about it. 

Afterwards they talked to Max about their plans, and he was ecstatic and wasn't even trying to hide his excitement. Nikki had gotten her phone taken away so he wasn't able to talk to her either nor tell her the news.

And they spent their time for the next month getting ready for her arrival, she and Max would be sharing a room since they didn't have any spare rooms (which Max didn't really care about). And Gwen signed up for foster parenting.

The three didn't get much sleep, working so much day and night but after that it was more than worth it.

Now all they had to do was go pick her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright  
> I know stuff like this doesn't happen as quickly but I didn't wanna go too far into the year
> 
> Sooo..just ignore how quickly this all happened

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much ideas for this story so if you want anything specific (no sexual stuff!) I'll consider it!


End file.
